


they talk of how they've tasted thunder

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt on tumblr: "jack transfeminine nb like to braid flowers into his beard"</p>
            </blockquote>





	they talk of how they've tasted thunder

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Jack uses ce/cer/cers/cerself pronouns, just a heads up! c:  
> Title from No Swimming on the Dancefloor- Proxies

Jack was sprawled out on cer front when Michael approached cer. Ce kept staring lazily down at the ocean for a minute, feet swinging slowly as ce stared down at the tiny boats and birds below, Michael’s presence very welcome in Jack’s little bubble of warmth.

“Hey, Michael,” Ce hummed after a moment, propping cerself up on cer elbows to look at him.

“Hey, Jack- I’m back from the hunt!” He said, grinning and sinking down beside Jack, sinking slightly in the foamy floor.

“Oh, cool. Did you have fun?”

“ _Hell_ yes- I brought you flowers! Also dead things, but look at how pretty these are, okay?” Michael offered out a small armful of differently coloured flowers that reminded Jack of daisies, although ce wasn’t sure exactly why, considering they weren’t even shaped the same way.

“Aw, thanks Michael! Fuck, those are seriously awesome- where did you even _find_ them?” Ce accepted the flowers from him, fingers already working to sort them by colour, delicately arranging the stems in between cer fingers.

“Eh, just some tiny little glade. They’re pr _obably_ magical, and someone _might_ end up coming after them but,” Michael shrugged, reaching into the soft, cloud-like floor to rearrange it until he could sit with his feet hanging off the edge. “Fuck it- we’re _gods_.” He giggled, arms flung wide, skin shimmering subtly with familiar power.

Jack laughed, grinning at him and shaking cer head. “Okay, sure. If someone comes, you’re dealing with them, though. Here, hold this bunch for me?” Ce handed him the darker blue cluster, freeing up one of cer hands to spread out the lighter ones even further.

“Sure, sure. What’re you gonna do with them?”

“Well, I’m not too sure, but what do you think about-“ Jack trailed off, gesturing towards cer beard with a small bunch of flowers. “I tried to braid flowers in it before, but I never could get them to go quite right.”

“Ah, that sounds pretty awesome. I guess, with flowers that pretty you’re the only thing that would even be worthy, so.” Michael gestured at cer, grinning when Jack blushed.

“God dammit, Michael.” Jack rolled cer eyes, dodging the compliment by starting to loop the stems into cer beard. They were surprisingly cooperative, adding weight to Michael’s magic theory, and the practiced, repetitive movements that complicated braids required were always comforting.

“Thanks, though.” Ce said after a while, turning to meet Michael’s eyes.

“Nah, no problem. Means I get to see you looking awesome as hell, so. Fair trade, you know?”

Ce squeaked, blushing bright red and hiding cer face in cer hands, peeking up at Michael. God, he looked at cer like ce was the sun itself, and it was kind of the best thing ever.


End file.
